


Detour

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Detour

The third time they passed the convenience store, Al lost it.

"Let me see that damn paper!" he snapped, snatching it from Sam’s hand. He peered at the page, muttering something in Italian under his breath.

Sam tried to keep his own irritation at bay. "Fine. See for yourself. We have to make a right back at the corner of that plaza."

"And every time we do, we end up back here. I hate hand-drawn maps." He tossed the paper onto the dashboard.

"Well, we said we’d be there. What excuse could we give them?"

Al waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh…"


End file.
